


雨霖铃

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13





	雨霖铃

雨霖铃

离圣诞节还有大半个月，商家就已经开始预热了，橱窗里早早摆出槲寄生和雪花，郑允浩在路上瞥见一颗很高的圣诞树，亮着触目的彩灯，顶上有一颗极大的星星。出道以来，他的圣诞节几乎都是在工作中度过的，今年当然也不例外。前几年还不觉得，这两年的圣诞节，工作人员笑容满面地祝他圣诞快乐时，不免感到若有所失——他到底是在乎这节日的。  
他进门时金在中在看电视，说是看电视也不准确，电视上放着娱乐新闻，金在中只是在发呆。他今天约郑允浩过来并没说要做什么，郑允浩也拿不准他在想什么，因此也只是沉默地坐到他身边。按肉体论，他们早就和好了无数次，十分欢洽，然而只是肉体上的，他们的对话都小心翼翼地避开那个他们心知肚明的雷区，不咸不淡地永远在一个安全而乏味的领域打转。今天累吗，还好，你也不要太拼。他不是不憋闷的，偶尔会想起那对戒指，买的时候是当普通礼物买的，并不是很贵，但因为再没有机会送出去，时间过去的太久，再想起来时仿佛被加上了许多意义。他在那些时候如此深刻地感到自己的软弱。  
金在中不会知道。电视的彩光从他茫然的大眼睛上掠过去，在太日常的环境里，这梦一样的美丽仿佛是抓不住的。“我想去游乐园了，”又看了一会儿，他垂头喃喃说。已经不早了，不知道他怎么想起来的，郑允浩许久没听到他这样任性的话，心头一热道：“去哪儿？我们现在就去。”太晚了，何况以他们两个的身份，去游乐园——即使在日本，也是为难的，然而看到金在中闪亮的眼睛，那些顾虑就什么也不是了。他想念金在中曾经对他理直气壮的撒娇和命令，那让他有处于一段稳定的关系中的安全感。在这一丝熟悉的任性里，他找到了一点属于过去的安慰，明明那过去离现在并不远，却像是隔着十几年的灰尘和月光。  
远远的是烟火表演，一蓬蓬地炸出漫天光点，不敢走进人群，他们站在僻静处眺望被照亮的那半边天空。快闭园了，他们又不能去人多的地方，也实在没有什么好看的，然而只是这样郑允浩就觉得满足。不知道是谁的手心出了一点汗，湿润的皮肤贴在一起，有种交融的错觉。他转过头看金在中，星星和烟火落下来，他盈盈的大眼睛仿佛承不住那坠落的光辉，大滴眼泪无声地从眼角滑下来，动人的脸在光暗的交汇里美得格外脆弱。  
郑允浩吻下去时没有想那么多，金在中最初没反应过来，呆呆地由他施为，他尝到泪的咸涩和甜香，金在中止不住地哭，舌头却追着他交缠。一股热流从郑允浩的背后冲起来，即使被拍到也无所谓了，事业、前途或是其他的什么东西在这一刻都化作了泡影，只有怀里的他是明白、长久而可依恋的。和他在一起，总会想到天长地久这种念头，明明几年间他们身边的人事就可以面目全非，但是那些关于未来的规划总是不受控制地从郑允浩的心上涌出来，他拼命把它们压在舌头下，如果……他总是等不到那个如果。这个吻格外漫长，直到他俩都呼吸不过来才依依不舍地结束了，然而他舍不得放开他，只是这么抱着就觉得幸福。金在中火热的喘息落在他耳边，激起一阵阵的酥麻：“我们回家吧。”  
直到把金在中扔在床上，他虹膜上模糊地还印着烟火的残影。回家那段路上的记忆被压缩成一薄片，他们像快进一样地跳到满地衣物中。金在中今晚格外热情，柔白的手主动握上他的阴茎，细细揉搓，那根东西在他手里迅速膨胀，他便俯下身去想吞咽。郑允浩按住他，他呻吟道：“哥哥为什么不让我吃……好渴……啊！”却是郑允浩含住了他的阴茎。  
他颇有一阵子没有给金在中做过口交了，但是他记得他喜欢被怎样对待，舌头在那一点上稍微加重力度，掌中细嫩的大腿便颤抖起来。金在中受不住地哀叫起来：“哥哥……嗯嗯不要那么……”太敏感了，不管做过了多少次，金在中好像都是初经人事一样禁不住一点撩拨，他用力一吸，金在中便再说不出话，纤秀的腰肢只是难耐地向上挺，想要逃开又想要更多，只是断断续续地叫：“呜嗯……啊……”那娇媚又苦闷的声音仿佛少女在被蹂躏一般，叫得郑允浩硬的发痛。  
最近都太忙了，没怎么做过，不用多久，那根可爱的阴茎便在他嘴里颤抖起来，金在中的膝盖已经泛红了，喘息道：“哥哥……哥哥……进来，要出来了……啊！”郑允浩知道他的毛病，高潮一定得刺激后面。一手蹭了润滑剂，手指挤进小穴。刚开始有点痛，但金在中正在兴头上，两根手指也轻巧吃进去了，几乎是刚被按上那处敏感点，便尖叫着射了，那销魂的小穴在高潮里抽搐着夹紧郑允浩的手指。郑允浩把嘴里的东西咽了下去，因为是他的精液，所以浓浓的尽是催情的味道。  
再伸进去一根指头也很容易，高潮过的小穴疲倦地接纳它的旧识，柔软而乖顺，金在中目光涣散地大张着腿随他施为。其实这样的湿软已经不用再扩张了，他也硬的发痛，但是他看金在中还在不应期，所以没急着攻击敏感点，只是慢慢地抽插着。喘了一会儿，金在中恢复的差不多了，曼声叫：“哥哥……不要玩了……嗯啊好痒快进来……”他抬高了腰，摆出一个承受的姿势，只等着被进入。  
“急什么”。他求欢的样子像一只最温顺的小母猫，好像上次因为没怎么润滑就被插进去时痛的直踢郑允浩的不是自己一样。郑允浩插进去时金在中满足的呻吟了一声，小穴急切地吞进它的主人，潮热的小嘴吸的紧紧的。这一刻郑允浩感到自己是如此切实地被需要着，胯下的人满脸晕红，已经顾不得吞咽口水，他吻下去时金在中饥渴地缠住他的舌头不放，像溺水的人紧抓住绳索。也只有在床上，他有暂时能掌握他的错觉，于是这自得里不免有些悲哀。  
阴霾也只闪现了一秒，下面那张小嘴饿得太久，吞吃起来水声不断，上面的小嘴也热情又乖巧，任他调弄。他停下来调整了呼吸，金在中被打断快感，娇声催促，不久他就说不出来了，郑允浩把他的膝盖架到肩上，重重压下来。  
这个姿势可以进得很深，郑允浩又加快了抽插，金在中完全顾不上和他接吻，推开他的头求饶：“哥哥慢点……啊！啊！太快了哥哥”郑允浩上下两处正在受用，被推开后用力咬着他娇嫩的胸乳进出，把金在中干得只剩了哀叫连连。他在床上一向霸道，但是今天这样的激烈也少有。射进去时金在中已经第二次高潮了，他有些迷糊，依然抬高了腰去接。  
有一阵子没做，郑允浩射的很多，终于射完后他塞在他里面喘了一会儿，将要抽出来时，金在中突然收紧了瘫软的腿，低声喘息着说：“哥哥，尿进来吧。”他的眼睛异样的亮，从情欲的水雾里透出来，即使已经无数次看过金在中的美丽，此刻他的美依然让郑允浩迷惑，是下一刻松手就会飞走的美丽。“进来吧哥哥……”他被那美丽俘获了，凝视着他的眼睛，放纵热流灌进他。身下人平坦的小腹被涨起了一个弧度，他的气味完全填满他了，这明明是最原始的标记，但是反而像是金在中俘虏了他。他在那双眼睛里看到赤裸的自己。  
你和我想的是一样的吗，郑允浩突然发狂地吻他，身下他纤白的手臂温柔的揽着他，至少有些是一样的吧，今天晚上对你也是有意义的吧。热度很快被再次燃起来，再次进入那片温柔乡时，郑允浩想，这就是我的圣诞节了。


End file.
